<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me out tonight by cigarettesandalcohol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731359">Take me out tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol'>cigarettesandalcohol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, a bit of The Smiths inspiration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me out tonight<br/>Take me anywhere, I don't care<br/>I don't care, I don't care</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Beckham/Gary Neville, David Beckham/Victoria Adams Beckham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me out tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was the poster boy; not him. David was the one getting a discount on the Chinese takeaway they were ordering from a giggly and blushing girl at the counter - and all Gary could do was <em>smile</em>. When did it all change? He used to be like Dave - they were young, innocent, and inseparable - and then, something happened; a supernova of its kind - and Dave was no longer just Dave. He was David Beckham, THE man. Gary could almost feel the stardom around him. And David was a star, shining brightly, smiling and giving everything he had for the team, for the country, for the people he loved. He was everywhere and he was wanted everywhere, and the pictures of him and Victoria were on the front pages of any magazine Gary could see.</p><p>"I'm in love with her," David confessed, giggling like a schoolboy and speaking quietly as if the most blatant fact that was reported on daily couldn't be said aloud. "<em>I'm in love</em>." It sounded almost bizarre that he was saying this now, after the weeks (<em>or has it been going on for months,</em> Gary wondered) of them being spotted together.</p><p>
  <em>Of course you're in love with her. How could you not be?</em>
</p><p>They looked perfect together. So perfect that Gary almost forgot what David looks like alone. When he's not holding her hand, when they're not running away from the paparazzis, her making comically small steps on her heels, David offering his help and support - </p><p>It had to happen. Sooner or later. Gary knew it, and he's known it for years - one day, David would have a girlfriend, and she would be a star as well.</p><p>
  <em>I'm in love with her. </em>
</p><p>Gary's been preparing for this moment for years, and it still hurt.</p><p>It hurt because it was so casual. It hurt because it was a moment like this - sitting in a car with some fizzy drinks, chatting about life and all that, before David inevitably drives him home and says <em>'Good night, Gaz, see you tomorrow</em>' and then waves from his car as he leaves - </p><p>It hurt because the conversation wasn't even about her. </p><p>It was about <em>them</em>, it was supposed to be <em>them</em> tonight - as it has always been - they were together, just the two of them; and now this Victoria was taking up space in David's head and heart, and she was there with him, abstractly, and she was stealing him from his teammates, from their drinking sessions - she was stealing him from Gary -</p><p>"I know."</p><p>He knows because the way Dave laughs now, the way he talks so softly and the way his eyes sparkle is different from anything Gary's seen in him before. It's blatantly obvious he's in love, and he acts like an idiot, a sweet, lovely idiot, and phones to Victoria every time their team arrives at the hotel; he talks to her on the phone and sounds like a sappy dove-eyed fool when he says '<em>I'm missing you</em>' and then giggles and <em>sends her kisses</em>.</p><p>"She's amazing, Gaz."</p><p>
  <em>She better be.</em>
</p><p>"And I think she loves me."</p><p>
  <em>How could she not? Everyone does.</em>
</p><p>Gary leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat. So this would end as well. Sitting in David's car, stuffing their faces with some takeaway food that the manager would not approve of, away from the rest of their teammates; just them, as two friends, really close friends; best friends, maybe, sharing their secrets and laughs and the one diet coke they bought - </p><p>There was something rebellious and romantic about it; they were just like two schoolboys playing truant, avoiding the schoolmaster - just a bit older and in a car parked in one of the quieter streets, with only occasional cars offering some more light and noise as a background to their heartfelt discussions about their promising careers, lives, dreams and loves. </p><p><em>Loves</em>. David <em>was</em> in love. Gary knew it, he could sense it, see it, almost smell it - David was so in love it was <em>disgusting</em>. The whispers into the phone, the sparkle in his eyes, the way he smiled like a complete tool when Spice Girls song came was on the radio, it all made Gary gag. <em>How could Dave do this to him?</em></p><p>The reasonable voice in his head was telling him <em>he never knew</em>. How could Dave know? Gary never confessed. And he never did anything that a good friend wouldn't do. He never dared to take his chances and risk it all. Even now, when he was alone with him, in what seemed to be a perfect set-up. </p><p>
  <em>Dave, I love you.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't imagine his own voice saying it now - and yet he could imagine himself standing at the aisle, holding David's hands in his. </p><p>
  <em>I do.</em>
</p><p>He looked at Dave, who was talking, and only now realized that he's been talking the whole time. About Victoria. About their planned trip. How great she is. How beautiful and classy and intelligent. - </p><p>Neville never had the guts to make the final step.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- gay marriages weren't a thing back when this story is set, but Gary can dream, right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>